What happens happens
by ExtendedThought
Summary: You'll never know who you'll be with or what you'll do and say. then again. maybe it's just a game.


**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

**(wish i did)**

**first fanfic so it may be crappy**

It was 6:00 am sharp when the young farmer woke up from his very light sleep, heading straight to the bathroom, after putting on his shoes he looks at the mirror "_here we go again" _he told himself. He went out of his house and slowly scanned the field. It was harvesting time. He grabbed the basket and started harvesting his well grown crops. It went on like that for a while. He took a break at the tree near the chicken coop when he saw a pink dress on the ground.

**JACK'S POV**

I was holding up the dress looking for signs of.. I don't know.. a nametag or something, I sat back feeling confused as to why it was there at the first place.. I waited for someone to return here and get it but hours has gone by and still.. No luck.. It was raining all of a sudden I was about to go in the house when.. Someone landed on me..

**ANN'S POV**

I opened my eyes and I saw jack.. I was on top of jack! I quickly sat up and checked him if he was hurt. He looked at me for a while, and grabbed my hand I felt my heart thug at the thought of him holding my hand. I was too absorbed in the moment that I didn't realize that he led me to his house. It kind of made me sad a little. I mean I thought we were having a moment!. He went to the bathroom without saying a word to me. He might be mad I thought. He came out with a towel and approached me in his casual manner; he then wipes me up with the towel he was holding I could feel myself blush even more than before. I felt like a kid though.

"Hey, are you sick? Do you have a fever?" he said while checking my temperature

"No… I.. uhm… I'm fine"

"You don't look well"

"I'm ok.. No n-need to worry"

"Hmm.. oh.. Hey.. Put this on" he handed me a dress

"What? Why?!"

"It'll look cute on you" he smiled after saying that.. I couldn't say no to that now can i..

"But I hate dresses" *pouts*

"I know I know.. But you're soaking wet and if you don't change soon you'll catch a cold"

"Lend me YOUR clothes then!"

"No way"*smirks* "do you really want to wait for me to undress you myself?"

"WHAT!?"

I was shocked.. I never thought he had that side to him.. the first guy (aside from my dad) that I felt comfortable with.. The first guy I had a crush on.. Was a pervert?! I felt his gaze on me made me feel like he was trying to read my mind.

"You want to?" he said while looking down, to be honest I wanted to.. But my body reacted differently.. I punched him in the face and left.. I ran as fast as I can _"what was I thinking. Stupid. You liked him right?" _I arrived at my house, dad wasn't there and it was still raining. _"What luck. This is just not your day ann" _I told myself.

**JACK'S POV**

I sat down on my bed rethinking what happened, _"she's waaaaay stronger than I thought" _I stood up and looked at the mirror, my nose was bleeding. "IT WAS A JOKE. DAMN IT!" I paused and thought _"was it really? Or did I really wanted to?" _now was not the time to argue with myself.. Ann.. She's out there.. I gotta go find her.

I went to her house.. it was dark.. Looked like no one was there.. Or so I thought.. I saw her.. and I never felt so relieved, in fact I was so relieved I hugged her tightly as soon as I did. She stuttered in the cutest way.

"J-J-Jack! Get Off me you idiot!"

"I'm not letting you go again"

"are you really that perv-"

I kissed her.. I don't know why but I did. It seemed like she wanted it too. I felt her kiss back but then.. her tomboy side got in the way..

SLAP!

A slap and a punch in one day, this clearly was not the ending I was hoping for. She kept pushing me away.. I still had my grip even when I was handed a super punch and ultra slap.. All of a sudden there was a ripping sound.. Her top was ripped for some reason.. And as a man.. I shouldn't look.. But.. It looked cute.. Her sports bra.. as I was looking as expected she continued struggling more forceful now.. and now she kicked me in my boy parts..

**ANN'S POV**

I watched as jack was clutching himself, he seemed to be in a great deal of pain.. Serves him right for being a pervert. But.. What's this i.. I feel.. and with that I got on top of him.. And started kissing him like mad.. He liked it though.. And well let's not get into further details..

_~Meanwhile~_

Harvest Goddess: Stop controlling the villagers witch princess!

Witch Princess: (not minding what H.G. said) *murmuring* that's right ann, go for it. Do it. Make him do it too.

H.G.: You're hopeless. And hey! Have you seen my dress?

W.P.: I used it as a lure.

H.G.: Lure what?

W.P: Jack and Ann, I knew jack would take a break eventually so I placed it there and I wrote ann a letter about a free cake up on the tree.

H.G.: Ann fell for that? *facepalm*

W.P.: Yep.

END


End file.
